La montaña del destino
by eltioRob95
Summary: One shot, homenaje al Fandom y sus historias, cuando todos los Louds y personajes de diferentes realidades se juntan en una sola dimensión para defender el Multiverso, tendrán que luchar contra todos los Loud malignos alternos y otros personajes malvados, acción, batalla épica, drama, sacrificio, personajes de diferentes fanfics. (Underratedhero, Banghg, Montanahatsune92)


**The Loud house pertenece a Nickelodeon y viacom**

* * *

**La montaña del destino**

¿Qué ocurrió? ¿qué pasó? Nadie lo sabía con exactitud, lo único que se supo es que todo el Multiverso Loud house colapsó de manera crítica, alguien o algo causó que todos los Louds alternos y otros personajes terminaran en un planeta extraño desértico desprovisto, Lo único destacable era una montaña rocosa alta.

Habían Louds alternos de todo tipo, los que eran superhéroes, los que eran dioses, los que tenían magia, pero no todos ellos eran amigables, también habían Louds malignos, desde hermanos Loud que eran superticiosos, mafiosos, asesinos en serie ,hasta hermanos Loud super villanos, incluso los que eran monstruos, como las Unlouds.

Al principio, algunos culpaban a Rob por ser el posible causante, el chico inter dimensional juraba por todos los doritos del universo que el no tenía nada que ver , aunque parezca sorprendente, Dimitri le creía a Rob, Gaia defendió al chico inter dimensional también, alguien tan desvariado como él no podía haber causado un colapso de realidades de semejante envergadura.

Por suerte alguien no tardó mucho en deducirlo, según la Jordan inter dimensional de un universo alterno de Llamadas, gracias al contacto con seres inter dimensionales que estaban al tanto de la situación, los causantes no fueron nada menos que un pequeño grupo de villanos, los más crueles de los crueles, Nega, Sergei , Las UnLouds y Roy Casagrande.

Nega les había prometido a sus aliados cosas que ellos querían más que a nada, a Sergei le prometió una Lynn que lo amara, a las Unlouds, Lincolns vírgenes para cada una de ellas, y a Roy Casagrande le había prometido acabar con el Lincoln de su universo de la forma más dolorosa posible.

no pasó mucho tiempo desde que descubrieran al causante, el único que supo toda la verdad, fue el Lincoln paradox, el viajero del tiempo quien explicó que Nega buscaba recuperar su vida normal a través del guantelete, destruyendo el tiempo, pero que eso podría traer consecuencias catastróficas a todas las realidades.

Nega y sus aliados consiguieron el guantelete, y las cuatro gemas de diferentes colores, pero necesitaban un lugar donde se canalizara todo tipo de energías para que las gemas tuvieran efecto, la montaña del destino era ese lugar indicado, sin embargo, Nega no conto que con venir allí , la magia propia del lugar traería a todos los Louds, Lincolns y personajes alternos de todo el Multiverso.

Ahora todos los héroes y villanos alternos de diferentes mundos se encontraban en la montaña del destino, donde todo se definiría por el destino del Multiverso, pues de eso se trataba esta dimensión, de batallar.

Entre los héroes había un Nega que se volvió bueno, por lo tanto habría posibilidades de vencer al Nega malvado y sus secuaces, además Rob, Alexander y Gaia prestaron sus energías y habilidades a aquellos Loud alternos que tenían ningún poder, para así tener más posibilidades de la batalla.

-Ay qué ternura, esos idiotas quieren tratar de detenernos- dijo Unlola con burla.

-Si, qué patético- opinó Sergei.

-Tantos peliblancos, tan poco tiempo- dijo Roy con desprecio.

-¡Héroes!¡Ataquen!- gritó Alexander.

-¡Villanos , defiéndanme!- gritó Nega.

Todos los Louds alternos heroícos y bondadosos pelearon contra todos los Louds alternos malvados, Las UnLoud fueron a atacar a Alexander y Dimitri, Lincoln constantine y Lincoln dr Strange unieron sus habilidades mágicas para combatir a aquellos Louds alternos que eran demoniacos, o seres de energía negativa como Nega.

Lupa Loud golpeaba a todos los que venían a atacarla, de repente, UnLucy sorprendió a la hija del pecado, agarrándola del cuello.

-Vaya, una Linka gótica- dijo UnLucy mientras relamía sus labios, Lupa como siempre , no se inmutó.

-No soy Linka, en mi dimensión, yo soy tu hija, tú y Lincoln me concibieron de su lujuria desenfrenada ¿no lastimarías a tu hija o sí?-

UnLucy afiló sus garras.

-La verdad si-

Lincoln Vorhees se encontró con Lincoln Krueger.

-¿Tú estás de parte de Alexander o de Nega?-

-De parte de Nega ¿y tú?- preguntó el Albino amo de las pesadillas.

-La verdad me da igual- dijo Lincoln Vorhees, el enmascarado de Hockey le lanzó un machete que Lincoln Krueger esquivó, el machetazo fue directo a la espalda de Sergei , hiriéndolo mortalmente.

-Maldición! Algún día serás mía Lynn- se lamentó Sergei antes de morir.

Brandon y Lemy peleaban como si fueran uno sólo, ambos tenían una buena disciplina en sus movimientos, buena coordinación con sus patadas y puños.

-Oye peleas muy bien hermano- dijo Lemy.

-Lo mismo digo compañera ¿Y cuál es tú historia?- preguntó Brandon.

-Soy el hijo bastardo de Luna y Lincoln, tengo una hermana mayor que es una maniática religiosa-

-Okey, eso si es raro, ahora ya no veré a mis hermanos de la misma forma-

-Te acostumbrarás amigo-

-Escucho más charla, y veo menos acción chicos- dijo Lacy mientras reia, ella junto con Brenda, la contraparte femenina de Brandon , ambas estaban venciendo a más chicos malos que ellos.

-Amigo ¿vas a permitir que las chicas nos superen?-

-Buen punto- dijo Brandon quien continuó peleando.

-Oh ¿A dónde van chicos?- dijo el Lincoln travieso sonriendo con malicia, interponiéndose en el camino del rockero y el gemelo de Lincoln.

-¡Prueben una de mis bombas sucias! HAHAHAHA-

El Lincoln travieso les lanzó una de sus bomba apestosas caseras, clásicas del dia de bromas.

Lemy y Brandon lograron esquivarlos, pero ellos no sabían las verdaderas intenciones de ese Lincoln , el solamente los estaba distrayendo.

UnLori se encontraba acechando a ambos a sus espaldas, estuvo a punto de atacar, pero recibió más de cien balazos en el rostro, eso mantendría ocupado a aquella ninfómana Lincoln adulto apareció

protegiendo a ambos chicos, dándole un derechazo que dejó insconciente al Lincoln travieso, se trataba del agente blanco.

-Estuve en una guerra en corea, esto para mi no es nada- dijo el con poco interés, Lemy lo miró boquiabierto, mientras brandon solamente se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias-

-De nada-

-Hakai , hakai, hakai- decía un Lincoln alterno que era un dios de la destrucción, el tenía una expresión aburrida, solamente usaba sus ataques contra aquellos que lo atacaban. Al igual que One punch Lincoln

Roy Casagrande se encontraba acorralado por el Lincoln samurái , el albino estuvo a punto de cortarlo con su Katana, pero este fue sorprendido por Lincoln Slenderman quien atrapó al samurái y lo destripó con sus tentáculos.

Roy notó el extraño brillo en aquella espada, rápidamente la tomó, el sonrió con malicia y miró a Nega,

-hahaha …. AHAHAHHAHA- rió Nega de forma maniática , al tener el guantelete en sus manos, mientras observaba la épica batalla.

-Admiro el esfuerzo que han hecho, pero no pueden evitar esto, no hay manera!-

De repente Roy susurra atrás de Nega.

-Tienes razón Nega, no hay manera-

Sorprendiendo a todos, Roy apuñala a Nega con la misma Katana mística que se la arrebató al Lincoln samurái, dejando a Nega inmóvil,

-Hahahaha!- rió el primo de Ronnie anne con maldad, Nega lo miró con sorpresa y odio, mientras escupía sangre, esa espada tenía propiedades místicas que podían herirlo de gravedad.

-Roy ¡Bastardo hijo de perra! ¿¡te atreves a traicionarme!?- exclamó Nega furioso.

-¿Qué esperabas Nega? ODIO a Lincoln Loud, eso incluye todas sus versiones, y me repugnan los peliblancos, no me importan si son buenos o si son malos, tú eres un Lincoln , Nega- dijo Roy Casagrande mientras sonreía con maldad.

\- Por qué voy a desperdiciar la única oportunidad de erradicar a todos los Lincolns del Multiverso? No soy idiota, Lo siento, mi objetivo es más ambicioso que el tuyo-

Roy observaba el guantelete con las cuatro gemas, pero aún estaba lejos de la punta, el tenía que subir hasta la punta de la montaña del destino para que el guantelete funcionara.

-Olvídalo, Sé lo que estás pensando- dijo la Lynn shazam.

-No vamos a permitir de ninguna manera que llegues ahí, Casagrande – juró Lincoln Ace savvy.

-Oh ¿eso creen?- dijo Roy con burla.

-¡Atención villanos! Aquellos que me ayuden a llegar a la cima de la montaña y eviten que los héroes me detengan, no los voy a borrar y los regresaré a su mundo-

-¡No le hagan caso, el está mintiendo!- gritó Brenda, la gemela de Linka.

Sin embargo, esa advertencia llegó a oídos sordos, todos los Louds malvados alternos corrieron a atacar a los Loud héroes con tal de salvar su existencia, para este punto, a algunos ni siquiera les importaba si el chico Casagrande cumpliría su promesa o no, la batalla entre el bien y el mal volvió a tener lugar.

Lincoln y sus colegas villanos, los Luna blanca se encontraban en medio de la batalla, pero ellos solo estaban observando posibles contrincantes, por ahora, nadie venía a atacarlos, como si no los notaron.

-Oye Lincoln-

-¿Qué ocurre Rachel?-

-¿Del lado de quien vamos a pelear?-

-¿No es obvio Rachel? Del lado de mis otros yo, es obvio que el tal Casagrande se las tiene jurada a todos los Lincolns incluyéndome-

-¿Entonces en el lado de los buenos?-

-En el lado que asegure nuestra supervivencia-

Rachel sonrió con malicia.

-De acuerdo –

-Bien, a patear traseros!- exclamó Johnny, uno de los Luna blanca, ahora sí el grupo de villanos entraron en acción.

Lincoln se encontró con otro más joven que él, este llevaba traje negro y mascara de pájaro similar a las mascaras que usaban durante la peste negra en la edad media.

-¿Y tú quien eres? ¿eres un villano como yo?-

-Así es , soy Black bird, en mi mundo, trabajo para Black hat Organizations-

-No sé que es eso ¿pero de verdad crees ingenuamente que Roy Casagrande no te borrará de la existencia por defenderlo? Eres un Lincoln-

-No importa, soy un villano y lo seré hasta el fin-

Sin mediar palabra , Black bird comenzó a lanzar puños y patadas que el Lincoln de los Luna blanca supo prevenir.

-Eres bueno chico, pero aún te falta mucho para estar a mi nivel-

Linka y su pareja Reyna Casagrande peleaban lado a lado, Reyna era la contraparte femenina de, a diferencia de él , ella dejó de vivir en el rencor y se enamoró de la Linka de su mundo, por suerte para la latina, Linka también correspondió su amor.

-Hasta ahora nos va bien ¿no lo crees Linka?-

-Por supuesto que si , amor- dijo Linka mientras miraba a Reyna de forma romántica.

-AAAAHHH-

De repente la peliblanca sintió como alguien la jaló del cabello y la tiró al suelo, Era Lynn de Omnitron quien tenía una sonrisa psicópata.

-Miren, la mala suerte en versión mujer-dijo ella con burla, apuntando su cuchillo a Linka.

-voy a disfrutar destriparte-

-¡Reyna ayuda!-

-¡Deja a mi chica psicó…!.-

Reyna intentó atacarla, pero Lynn de omnitrón fue más rápida y levantó su puño sin voltearse, noqueando a la chica Casagrande, Lynn estuvo a punto de matar a Linka pero una soga la atrapó y la arrastró llevándola lejos de la albina, enfureciendo a Lynn de Omnitron.

-¡Oigan ,quien rayos…!-

*Una patada al rostro.*

Lynn de Omnitrón observó a Rob y a Robba quienes sonreían de forma sádica a la deportista loca, como dos tigres a su futura presa.

-Mira Robba, encontramos otra cerda para destripar, sujetála bien-

Robba sujetó de los brazos a Lynn de Omnitrón, mientras ella miró con terror como Rob levantaba el hacha hacia ella.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-

*La decapita*

-Jajaja, me gustó liquidarla otra vez- dijo Rob sonriendo, de repente un cuchillo desgarró su brazo provocándole una cortada.

-Agh! La reconch* de tu ….-

Rob observa a un peliblanco alterno, este sonreía con locura, se trataba de Lincoln, el maniaco homicida, el aprendiz de Nny.

-Ups, yo hice eso?- dijo el con burla.

-Oh ven acá gusano!- dijo Rob molesto comenzando a perseguirlo, mientras Robba fue a saltar sobre la espalda de UnLynn.

UnLynn saltaba como toro descontrolado por quitársela de encima.

-¡Quítate estúpida!-

-Woho, esta yegua si que se mueve!-

Bajo unas rocas, escondidas, Las hermanas protegían a su Lincoln, ellos eran los Loud del universo réquiem for a Loud, ellas no querían que Lincoln saltara a la batalla, por su enfermedad que terminaría matándolo en unas semanas, ninguna de ellas pensaba en pelear, solamente en cuidar de su hermano.

-Chicas por favor, tenemos que ayudar-

-Ni lo sueñes Lincoln!- dijo Lola.

-Te vas quedar aquí- dijo Lori cruzada de brazos.

-Todas nos quedaremos-dijo su hermana deportista.

-Además, no estás en condiciones de batallar y lo sabes-

-¿Y si alguien necesita sacrificarse?-

-Quien sea menos tú- sentenció Luna.

Los únicos que lograron llegar cerca de la cima, fueron Brandon, Alexander y Ronnie anne venom, ellos corrieron a alcanzar a Roy, Brandon fue el primero en tomarlo del brazo.

-¡Suéltame albino inmundo!- gritó Roy tratando de golpearlo al rostro.

-¿Y borrarme de la existencia? ¡Olvídalo!- gritó Brandon con ira.

-Los voy matar, ya verán-

Pronto llegaron Alexander y Ronnie anne Venom, trataron de arrancarle el guantelete a la fuerza.

-¡Quítatelo!- ordenó el bosnio.

-¡NO!-

Inconscientemente, el primo de Ronnie anne activó el guantelete, provocando que su energía mandara a volar al peliblanco, al peli plateado y a la versión simbionte alterna de su prima, lejos de él, ahora que estaba en la cima, sería más fácil el poder utilizarlo.

-Hahaha por fin!-

-¡NO!- gritó una voz femenina.

Reyna se avalanzó sobre su contraparte masculina, ambos comenzaron a forcejear , con patadas y puños.

-¡Quítate ese guante!- ordenó ella con los dientes apretados, Roy no se inmutó.

-Tú no me arrebatarás a mi Linka-

-Qué pena me das, y se supone que eres una Casagrande, como pudiste fraternizar con tu rival, es una peliblanca!-

-Yo abrí mis ojos, no permití que mi corazón se siguiera hundiendo en odio a diferencia de ti!-

Mientras sus hermanas estaban distraídas con la batalla, Lincoln aprovechó para escabullirse de ellas.

Furioso, Roy agarró a Reyna del cabello, con su mano libre abrió un portal hacia la dimensión de Oblivion, la nada , la misma donde hubo una guerra de Nicktoons hace un tiempo, Roy lanzó a su yo femenina hacia el hoyo que la succionaba, ella fue atrapada por Linka.

-¡Te tengo Reyna!- dijo Linka con una sonrisa.

-¡ Linka! ¡debes soltarme!-

-¡No lo haré Reyna! ¡tú podrías morir!-

-¡Tienes que detener a Roy! ¡o te borrará junto con las demás Linkas!-

-¡No te voy a soltar!- gritó Linka con lágrimas.

Reyna sonrió.

-Yo sé que no lo harás-

Con todo el pesar del mundo, Reyna le dio un puñetazo a Linka , provocando que la albina la soltara.

-¡sIempre te amaré Linkaaa!-

-REYNAAAAAAAA!-

El portal se cerró ante Linka, Roy Casagrande aplaudió con burla.

-Clap clap clap, si fuera un tonto sentimental diría que eso fue conmovedor hehehe-

La albina dejó de llorar al suelo, para mirar al latino con odio, como jamás había hecho antes con ninguna persona.

-¡HIJO DE PE…!-

Roy le dio un derechazo en el cuello, dejando a Linka inconsciente.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- reía Roy Casagrande quien logró conseguir el Guantelete, colocándoselo en sus manos.

-¿Creyeron que pudieron ganarme? Ahora podré cumplir con mi objetivo –

Ninguno de los Lincoln alternos y otros personajes de realidades alternas respondió nada, pues miraban al primo de Ronnie anne con terror.

El sonreía con maldad, un solo chasquido y todos los Lincolns alternos serían borrados de la realidad.

-Hahaha Yo soy inevitable, hasta nunca asquerosos peliblancos, hasta nunca Louds-

El latino realizó el chasquido, pero no ocurrió nada, el observó el guantelete confundido, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, aquellas gemas no estaban ahí.

-¿Buscabas esto?-

Roy lo miró sorprendido, completamente incrédulo, un Lincoln tenía las gemas, con el guante especial de Lisa, estaba en la cima de la montaña.

\- Por Hades ¿Cuál Lincoln es ese?- preguntó el Lincoln del universo hermanos de sangre.

-es el Lincoln de Requiem for Loud- respondió Liberty sorprendida.

-Oh por dios- dijo Leni genio mientras cubría su boca conteniendo sus lágrimas, ella sabía lo que podría pasar.

-Y Yo… soy Lincoln Loud- Lincoln hizo el chasquido la cual sacudió toda la montaña.

Nega, Las Unlouds, Sergei, Las Loud de omnitrón ,todas las versiones villanas y malignas de los Loud desaparecieron lentamente ,regresando a sus respectivos mundos , Roy Casagrande vio como todos sus aliados a quienes había traicionado se desvanecían con el chasquido, el latino no hizo nada más que sentarse en una roca y empezar a reír con maldad mientras se desvanecía lentamente por el chasquido.

El motivo, Aunque el latino no vaya a recordar nada de lo ocurrido aquí, al menos su derrota se llevaría la vida de UN Lincoln.

El guantelete solo podían usarlo los seres vivos resistentes, con voluntad y en buenas condiciones de salud, Roy podía usarlo sin problemas, en cambio, el Lincoln del universo de Requiem, por su enfermedad terminal, usar el guantelete solamente sería acelerar su final, pero fue un precio que el estuvo dispuesto a pagar.

Lincoln quedó tendido en el suelo, con el brazo quemado, piel pálida, pero aun sonriendo débilmente.

Brandon se acercó a Lincoln, a pesar de ser de otra dimensión Lincoln seguía siendo su hermano gemelo.

-Cálmate Lincoln, todo va a estar bien- Brandon miró a todos los Loud alternos.

-Las que son sus hermanas en su universo ¡Acérquense!- ordenó el segundo peliblanco.

Las hermanas Loud junto con Clyde y Ronnie anne, e incluso Lynn sr y Rita rápidamente se acercaron llorando.

-¡Lincoln!- gritaron todos.

-Calma chicas- dijo Lincoln soltando algunas lágrimas.

-Lo logré-

\- No …Lincoln – interrumpió Lynn con lágrimas.

-Tú vas a ….-

-No chicas, ustedes están a salvo, pude….

*Empieza a toser*

-Pude evitar que Roy las borrara y a las otras ustedes, las salvé , están a salvo- dijo el mientras sus hermanas y sus padres asentían con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Las he…. Salvado-

Lincoln cerró sus ojos para siempre con una sonrisa.

-¿Lincoln?- *Leni lagrimeando*

-¡LINCOLN!-

Con el guantelete, Lincoln no solamente había pedido mentalmente al guantelete que desaparecieran los villanos y sus versiones malvadas alternas y regresaran a sus mundos, si no que también los demás regresaran a su hogar.

Lupa, Lacy , Loan , Liberty, las hijas del pecado, las hijas de diferentes parejas de Lincoln en otras realidades, los Lincolns héroes con poderes, las hermanas Loud superhumanas, todos ellos comenzaron a desvanecerse del lugar para volver a sus respectivos mundos.

La hija del pecado de Luna y Lincoln, Lyra, sacó un crucifijo, firme a sus creencias, rezó por el Lincoln que se había sacrificado por el multiverso, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-El señor es mi pastor, aunque pase por el valle de las sombras de la muerte no temeré mal alguno…-

No pudo terminar sus plegarias ya que Lyra también se desvaneció, solamente faltaban las hermanas del Lincoln que se había sacrificado, primero se desvanecieron sus padres, luego Ronnie anne y Clyde, después se desvanecieron todas las hermanas, quedando al último Lynn quien acariciaba el rostro de su difunto hermano.

-Tú siempre fuiste y serás el mejor hermano del mundo, no te olvidaremos jamás!-

*se desvanece*

La montaña de aquel mundo desértico, vuelve a quedar sola, silenciosa, calma, como si nunca hubiera tenido lugar una batalla allí, únicamente quedando el cuerpo sin vida del Lincoln que tenía pocas semanas de vida.

Los señores Loud y sus hijas reaparecieron sanas y salvos en su casa, en su mundo, pero sabían que un miembro de la familia muy apreciado para ellos no regresaría, como la familia que eran , Los Loud se abrazaron y lloraron por Lincoln, ahora no solamente sería recordado como un gran hermano, si no como un verdadero héroe.

* * *

**Este One shot, es un homenaje a todas las buenas historias que nos ofreció el fandom de TLH, gracias por tan buena inspiración, de lo contrario, yo no hubiera creado mi propio universo.**

**Estas fueron las historias de las cuales cuyos personajes pertenecen**

**-hijas del pecado y Liberty , creaciones de Jump jump.**

**-Lincoln y los Luna blanca de eléctrico10**

**\- (Blackbird ) Lincoln, villano de la corporación Black hat de Lordkent11**

**-(Las Unloud ) TLH: Entre la oscuridad de El legendario**

**-el origen de Omnitrón de El legendario**

**-(Sergei ) el amor está en ruso de transgresor3003**

**\- (Brandon ) El desconocido de AlejinX**

**-Hermanos de sangre de Montanahatsune92**

**-(Alexander ) esencia latente de Montanahatsune92**

**\- Requiem for a Loud de Underratedhero**

**-Agente Blanco de Charly888**

**-One punch Louds de Rcurrent**

**-(Gaia ) Gracias por amarme de Octware**

**(Hace poco me enteré que Octware se retira, un abrazo enorme para él y gracias responder mis reviews con honestidad.)**

**Algunos Lincolns alternos son de historias de Wattpad, las versiones superhéroes por ejemplo.**

**Roy Casagrande , el antagonista principal de esta historia, pertenece al fanfic "El primo de Ronnie anne"**

**Saludos a todos, y buen domingo, publicaré un One shot traducido pronto también.**


End file.
